Leads implanted in or about the heart have been used to reverse certain life threatening arrhythmias, or to stimulate contraction of the heart. Electrical energy is applied to the heart via the leads to return the heart to normal rhythm. Leads have also been used to sense in the atrium or ventricle of the heart and to deliver pacing pulses to the atrium or ventricle.
Cardiac pacing may be performed by the transvenous method or by leads implanted directly onto the epicardium. Permanent transvenous pacing is performed using a lead positioned within one or more chambers of the heart. A lead may be positioned in the ventricle or in the atrium through a subclavian vein, and the lead terminal pins are attached to a pacemaker which is implanted subcutaneously. The lead provides the electrical connection between the pulse generator and the heart tissue which is to be excited.
The pacemaker includes a power source for the electrical energy which is applied to the heart from the pacemaker. Since pulse generators are implanted subcutaneously within the patient, it is undesirable when excessive current drain is placed on the power source for the pacemaker. High stimulation thresholds can in result in excessive current drain from the power source. In addition, larger surface areas of electrodes require larger amounts of energy to deliver pacing pulses. A shorter battery life for a pacemaker also results increased number of medical procedures for the patient. The increased number of medical procedures result in increased risk and cost to the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high impedance electrode for pacing and/or sensing the atrium and/or the ventricle. In addition, there is a need for an electrode which does not excessively drain the power source of a pacemaker.